21 Guns
by xx.billvy.xx
Summary: Natsume is a soldier in a battlefield, he knows Mikan is waiting for him to come home. But his fate, he knows, is inevitable. In the midst of dying soldiers, what goes through his mind?


_**Song-fic for Greenday's 21 Guns. When I heard this song, I just had to make a story! One-shot. Tell me what you think. Please review... Smileys.**_

_Do you know what's worth fighting for  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?_

The rain is pouring on my helmet. The mud is irritating my arms already tired from their position on the ditch. The bullets are running out. Someone is shot beside me. I don't want to look. It'll ruin my resolve.

I see movement from the other side and shoot. The gun sends back a heavy push on my already strained body. I can hear the cracking of the guns clearly. Another cry from this side.

My breath comes out in rasping blows and I feel the cold air in my lungs. I hide for a minute, my back resting on the small of the ditch. I feel my heartbeat hitch even faster and my arms begin to tremble. Beside me is a dead man.

He is covered in mud and his face is unrecognizable. Blood is covering his face and several gun wounds are scattered on him.

I reach out for his silver tag and look at the name imprinted there. A sudden rage is sparked within me. A scream reaches my mouth and I do nothing to stop it.

_Does the pain weigh out the pride  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins_

I turn back to the field and begin shooting blindly from my spot. A war cry is heard from my lips. I hide again when all my bullets are used up.

"Ruuka! Ruuka!!!" I scream at the body, wildly shaking it.

"You bastard! You freaking bastard! I told you we'd get out of this alive! Ruuka!"

My eyes go blurry. My dark, rain soaked hair plasters itself on my forehead. I pull the body closer to my own and search for a pulse.

Nothing.

Another cry. I take his gun and turn once again to the battlefield. I spot a movement and shoot. A cry from the other side.

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms  
Into the sky  
You and I_

Flashbacks. I want to go back. I can hear her crying. Deep in my mind her brown eyes are calling to me. The cold overwhelms me. I want to feel the warmth of her body. The softness of her lips. The caress of her hands. The feel of her caramel hair in my own hands.

I want to give up this battle. Let them take me. Let them kill me. Let them torture me. I've had enough.

A voice sticks to the recesses of my mind. Slightly rebuking.

"_I'm letting you leave." Her voice hitches and she begins to sob. "But you have to promise me that you'll come back." _

I smile. He voice gives me hope now. I still stare at the body next to me. I tremble. Tears start to prick my eyes.

"_Natsume, I'm scared. This is my first time out on the battlefield." _

"_Don't worry Ruuka, we'll get out of this alive."_ I had told him.

Ruuka! Ruuka! My body trembles and another sharp cry pierces the air from my lips.

The clouds are dark and the rain is heavy. I can't see anything, only shadows now.

"I won't let you down buddy."

_When you're at the end of the road  
And you've lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
_

I turn back for the nth time. A huge war cry is heard from the other side. It is loud and my courage dissipates. How many of them are left?

I look around me at my broken comrades. Almost all of them are bleeding. I can see about twenty of them.

This is the end, I tell myself. There is no way any of us are getting out of this. I hear coughs and sniffles and some sobs.

_  
Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins_

I edge out from my place and start shooting again. A crack of gunfire. A sharp pain on my arm. Blood.

I whimper a bit, feeling the pain of a bullet in my flesh. It isn't the first one. I have one on my left leg as well.

My eyes begin to roll back into my head and I feel the high of a dying man.

"_Promise me that you'll come back." She says._

I gather all my will power and stare at the ground before me. She's waiting for me.

_  
One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms  
Into the sky  
You and I_

I scramble to my feet, the pain in my left leg soaring higher and making me whimper. My left arm begins to feel numb. I don't want to look at it.

The ground trembles underneath me. Screams from this side again. My eyes grow wide as I stare at the sight. They've bombed us. Several more broken men lie on the ground, some twitching, others unmoving.

My comrades look at me. I'm the highest one left. I call the shots now. My nerves tremble. A cold sweat creeps on my brow.

_  
Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone_

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins

_I'm sorry, Mikan. _

"Men, are you ready to die with honor?!" I cry out. There is no escaping the inevitable.

I see several of them gulp down nervously. I feel myself shake at the thought of what I had just said. I have just given every single one of these men a death sentence.

But even so.

"Yes sir!" They call out. Some voices pitching up.

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms  
Into the sky_

"Shall we, men?!" I ask them, my voice booming over the sudden silence.

A battle cry from my broken men. They have families, they have homes, and some probably have children.

But what else is there to do? Either we go out and die in a blazing flare of glory, or wait for our demises to come to us right here as they continue to bomb us.

_I'm sorry, Mikan._

"Charge!" I say, _medievaly._

We run out of the ditch. All of us screaming our own hatred and sorrows. All of us shooting around wildly. All of us being shot down by the men on the other side.

A bullet. Another bullet. The rage of my adrenaline keeps me going. I can see her face, now. She's smiling, like the good old days.

Another bullet. I fall back on the ground. It's muddy disposure accepting my tired soul.

_  
One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms  
Into the sky  
You and I_

_I'm sorry, Mikan._

**_Okay so I'm not really good at battle scenes so please be tolerant with me...haha...tell me what you think! Please review!!!!_**


End file.
